


ner'riddur

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Late Night Writing, Laughter, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, idk jst take it, it's all i've written in like a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan are completely, helplessly in love.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	ner'riddur

"Listen," Cody says, voice wet with tears. "Listen. I wasn't made to love."

"Darling-"

"Let me finish. 'Cause it's not self deprecation, it's just a fact. I was made to fight and die to win a war. I wasn't made to love. But you-" Cody's breath catches. He sniffles. Sighs. Collects himself quickly. "You showed me I was more than that. You showed me I was a _man_. A _person_ with _needs_ and _wants_ and that that was _okay_." He laughs. "You changed my life. You made me realize I _had_ a life in the first place."

Obi-Wan watches closely as Cody takes his hands. He rubs his thumbs over his knuckles. 

"I love you," Cody breathes. "I love you so much. More than I ever knew I could." He sniffles again, laughing. "And now . . . Now you're my husband. _Ner'riddur_." Their foreheads touch in a keldabe kiss, and Cody closes his eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care how long or short it is. I just want you there."

Obi-Wan leans forward to brush their noses together. "I love you too," he whispers. "And I hope this lasts a very long time. You make me so happy, Kote."

Cody shudders at the sound of his true, Mandalorian name. "I love you."

This time Obi-Wan laughs. "I love you too."


End file.
